


He's very … sweet

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, dirtybadwrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: "No seriously," Finn insists over Bayley and Sasha’s unladylike cackling.  "He's very … sweet.""Braun!" Sasha screeches causing Finn's cheeks to darken when he sees Braun looking over towards where they are sitting in the bleachers during the team's practice.  "He's an animal!" she continues.Bayley nods in agreement, "He is so rude most of the time.  He is always fighting with Matt and Jeff from the Arts Department ," she says."Keep it down," he hisses watching Braun.  "Yes, he is very sweet and almost bashfully shy," he returns Braun's smile who is standing on the sidelines waving.  Finn winces in sympathy when one of the students goes offside and slams into Braun knocking him to the ground.Sasha watches Braun in contemplation, "Well Seth says he is usually always boasting about the women he's slept with.  Dean was teasing him the other day about how he must have gotten laid because his surly-ass attitude had improved.  He didn’t even rise to the baiting.  He just smiled and walked out of the teacher’s lounge."Bayley gasps, eyes widening, "You two are sleeping together?"





	He's very … sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction.  
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.  
> Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated.

~*~

Finn organizes the boxes in the back of the moving truck to start moving things up to his new apartment.  He has the weekend to get everything done. This is his first teaching job after graduation. He had thought ahead and planned his lesson plan last week before he moved out of his cousin's house.  Teaching third graders is both an exciting and daunting idea. He is extremely lucky to land his position at the prestigious private school that served grades K-12. He can thank his best friend Bayley for that.

He balances two boxes and makes his way to the front entrance.  The door flies open into the box covering his vision. "Move it," someone growls and pushes past him, "Gonna be late," he grumbles around a power bar juggling a duffle bag and a sports drink in the other.  A truck is sitting in the parking lot honking its horn at him.

Finn turns back to see the retreating back of the giant that ran into him, "Thanks for the help!" he yells after him.  The truck squeals out and Finn is fairly certain the guy shoots him the bird. He mutters to himself, "Asshole …" and juggles the boxes as he manages to open the closed door.

~*~

Practice ran long and hard.  He ran the football team’s asses into the dirt with drills.  Braun just wanted a beer, shower and bed. Roman had just dropped him off.  The dick had not stopped bitching about him sleeping through his alarm for the last ten hours.   _Fuck_ , he was tired.  It would be worth it when they crushed the visiting team on Saturday, he thought.

He is stumbling to the front door when he sees a slight, dark haired guy fighting to get a trunk up the stairs, "Hey you need some help?" Braun offers picking up the other end.

The man hisses and drops the end he is struggling with, "Oh now you wanna help?  Dick move mate, really … a dick move."

"Excuse me?" Braun blinks.

The little guy glares darkly at Braun, "Ya’ coulda least held the door open this morning," he fumes.

"Well I – I was runnin' late …" Braun stutters.   _What the fuck?_

"Yes, I know you were running late to practice," he emphasizes practice with air quotes, "just like every other neolithic cro-magnon athletic supporter I have ever crossed paths with since I was in grade school," the guy growls.

"Uh?" Braun stares at him.  Again … _what the fuck?_

"Oh forget it! Come on," he snaps grabbing his end of the trunk, "My records are the last thing to bring in, and I really want to get this over with.  It’s been a long day and I've had no help moving in," he stops at his door and directs them into the middle of the living room where they drop the trunk.  "Well ... thanks," the guy mutters grudgingly, "I’m sure you have other things to do this evening."

"Huh?  Oh! Yeah right, 'night," Braun mumbles as he bends down and walks back through the front door, which is closed quickly behind him.  He walks across the hall and unlocks his door.

After Braun showers the day's dirt and grime off and changes into some old jeans and a T-Shirt, he grabs two beers and walks back across the hall.  He knocks on the door and the little guy answers it. He has changed from his jeans and shirt to a T-Shirt and pajama bottoms. His short, dark hair is mussed and shower damp.  Braun blinks again and smirks, "Hey, I'm your neighbor from across the hall," he turns and points one of the open beer bottles at his door, "Name's Braun. Beer?"

He blushes bright red and shyly ducks his head.  He grabs the proffered beer and mumbles, "Finn," opening the door to let Braun in.

~*~

The following Monday, Braun is jogging up the stairs from his morning run and rounded the corner to his apartment.  He stops short with a feeling like someone punched him in the stomach.

Finn is bending over to ruffle through his box of supplies to take in for his class.  He is dressed in fine linen black trousers. His round, pert backside was on display for the entire world to see and Braun's mouth went dry.  Finn raises and is shuffling some papers oblivious to Braun's ogling. He wears a matching linen waistcoat, and a white dress shirt with charcoal pinstripes.  His hair is stylishly tousled, and he is wearing black Vans.

Braun's cock twitches in his sweatpants.   _What the hell?_  Guys were not his thing.  Nothing wrong with it, but he liked tits and a tight pussy, lots of them, truth be told, he smirks to himself.  Being a former semi-professional football player and now Coach at the local parochial school, single and not-so-single moms of his students were always appreciative of his thick, athletic body.

Finn finishes what he is doing and turns to see Braun standing in the hallway.  Braun catches sight of the deep red tie he is wearing before Finn smiles at him and Braun shivers.  It is that bright smile that reaches his eyes. Granted they had spent most of the last two days together getting to know each other while Braun helped Finn unpack.  "Hey," Braun says lamely. "First day?" he asks.

Finn nods, "Yeah, just wanna make sure I've got everything," he explains closing his door and reaching for the box that Braun was picking up to walk to his car for him. _What? I'm just bein' a good friend is all,_ Braun rationalized.

"Listen, was wondering if you'd wanna come down to the field.  Practice gets off early and a bunch of us are going out for drinks, you interested?" Braun asks as he puts the box in the back of Finn's car.  "Meet the gang and all."

Finn thinks about it for a minute and replies, "I'll see what time I get done, but that might be fun," he says and thanks him for his help before he gets into his car to drive off to work.

~*~

**_Six Months Later …_ **

Braun broods while he drinks a beer.  He is watching Roman try yet again to explain the intricacies of American football to Finn from his seat in the corner.  Finn loves to come and watch them play, but he is completely clueless about the game itself. Roman’s wife slides up next to him and sits on the arm of the chair.  She clinks her martini glass with his beer mug.

Galina takes a thoughtful sip of her martini as she eyes her man talking strategy with Finn and turns a saucy smile onto Braun as he takes a long drink from his mug, "So, are you fuckin’ him yet?"

Braun's eyes widen as he sputters and chokes on a mouthful of the alcohol.  She giggles wickedly and blots the mess up with a napkin. He growls and under his breath calls her a bitch with no real heat.  "He’s not mine," he replies; the words move dryly through his throat with a deep, very deep, seated thought of regret that he will admit to no one, least of all himself.  "All this," he waves his hands up and down encompassing him from torso to foot, "is reserved for the ladies only, as you well know."

He angrily gulps down the last of his beer and scans the room.   _There we go_ , he smirks to himself.  Alexa is propped up against the back wall looking bored.  The girl has gone down on at least three quarters of the office staff.  He just needs to get off and all will be right as rain. After all, it had been …. _Christ when was the last time he got laid_?  He makes his way over to her.  She smiles brightly and twirls her hair in invitation.  She smiles and laughs encouragingly at his jokes. She entwines his fingers in hers and leads him towards the back of the townhouse.

"Braun," Sasha, the girls’ coach, slaps him on the shoulder from behind, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Braun scowls darkly but smiles weakly at Alexa who pouts prettily and waits for him.

"What the hell?  Alexa? She's with Murphy," Sasha whispers conspiratorially.

"So?"  Braun snaps petulantly.

"Murphy," Sasha reiterates a little more loudly and slowly looking at Braun as if he has lost his mind.  Braun continues to sullenly stare at his coworker, who just shakes her head and holds her hands up in surrender, "Just make sure you use a condom.  That's all I've got to say. She gets around with _everybody_.”  Braun pushes to move past her and returns to Alexa.  "I really wish you'd get your head outta your ass and fuck ‘em already, you surly bastard," she growls just loudly enough for Braun to hear and stop short to turn on his friend.

"What the fuck is it with you people?  I'm not gay. He's a friend … that's it!" he snaps angrily grabbing Alexa's wrist as he drags her into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them.  He presses her up against it, pushing his tongue into her gasping mouth. He grabs her thigh and wraps it over his hip. She unzips him and unrolls the condom he hands her before she pushes her body down on his half hard cock.  Braun presses his forehead into the bathroom door and keeps his eyes closed desperately wishing it Finn's tight little ass he was pounding.

When they are finished, Braun rights his clothes, smoothes his hands over his long hair and tightens his ponytail, gives his face and beard a once over, and leaves the bathroom.  He walks into the living room. Finn is playing at the piano and Bayley stands behind him talking and laughing. He smiles warmly up at her as he plays for everyone. Braun feels like a heel.  He should be standing there with Finn; his large lumbering, calloused hands squeezing Finn's slight shoulders in encouragement not Bayley. He scowls darkly and grabs his jacket. Sasha watches him with a look crossed between pity and concern.  Braun marches out the front door into the night, slamming it behind him.

~*~

Finn waves to Sasha and Bayley.  Thankfully, they drove him home. Braun stormed off earlier in the evening for some reason leaving him abandoned at Roman and Galina's.

He turns the corner and walks down the hall to his apartment.  He finds Braun sitting in front of his door with a mostly empty bottle of Wild Turkey resting in between his spread-eagled legs.  

"Finn," Braun slurs drunkenly.  Finn sighs heavily and walks to his door unlocking it.  "Hey," Braun mumbles slapping his large hand against Finn's calf, "hey buddy … I’ma sorry I left like that … I just," Finn opens his door and leans over to help Braun stand up, taking most of his weight against his lithe but sturdy form with ease.  "… I’ma just … whoa," Braun mumbles as he stumbles against Finn.

Finn leads Braun through his apartment to his bedroom.  Finn makes him stand next to the side of the bed while he turns it down.  He goes to his bathroom and returns with a large glass of water and some aspirin.  He hands it to Braun who obediently takes it. Finn pushes off Braun's jacket and his over shirt.  He unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans before he pushes them down and turns Braun so he lands on the bed in just his T-shirt and boxers.  Finn quietly unlaces his boots and pulls them and his socks off, working off his jeans the rest of the way off. He looks up at Braun from where he is kneeling between them.

Braun watches every move Finn makes.  He reaches and runs the back of his calloused fingers softly down Finn's cheek, "You're so beautiful," he murmurs reverently. Finn blushes and turns to put Braun's boots on the side of the nightstand and then drape the clothes over the chair next to him.  "You gonna fuck me now?" Braun asks.

Finn smiles his secret little smile, "No Braun, I'm not gonna fuck you now."

Finn crawls into his side of the bed and reaches over and affectionately pats Braun's face, "Go to sleep Braun."

"M'kay, " he mutters sleepily twisting his face back and forth into Finn's shoulder tightening the arm wrapped around his middle.  His breathing evens out indicating that he is asleep. Finn is just nodding off when he feels warm, dry lips that taste of bourbon press against his own.  "mmm," Braun babbles, "tastes like spearmint. I like that better than Alexa's. She tasted like waxy lipstick and cigarettes."

"Alexa?" Finn blinks trying to follow the conversation.

Braun sighs heavily and flops back on his side with his arm draped over his eyes.  "I fucked her in Roman’s bathroom. Shouldn’t have. It felt all wrong and I didn’t even like it," he pouts with a grimace.

"Well why not, she seems quite ….,"  Finn tries to find a polite term to describe Alexa.

"Wasn’t you," Braun slurs.  "Shoulda been you. Wanted it to be you, but I'm too much of a pussy to tell ya’," Braun snaps like that was the obvious answer that Finn was missing.

Finn rolls to his side and faces Braun resting his hand on Braun's stomach, "Well I don’t know if I’d have allowed you to fuck me in our friend's bathroom, let alone at a party we were invited to," he smirks.

Braun flops his arm down and glares at Finn, "S’not funny.  Are you even listening to me? To what I said?" he grabs Finn's arm that is lying loosely across his middle and presses Finn’s hand to his chest,  "I hurt … everything hurts when you're not with me. I can't think straight. I don’t like anyone near you, putting their hands on you or hell even lookin’ at ya’ for fuck's sake," he growls, absently running his fingers up and down Finn's arm looking off into the corner.  Finn is certain he is not even aware of what he is doing.

Finn leans forward and presses his lips to Braun's.  Braun opens to Finn's curiously questing tongue with a sigh; one hand wraps around the back of his head and the other grips the wrist where Finn has his hand resting over his pectoris.

Finn strokes his thumb over the small hardening bud underneath causing Braun to jerk and groan.  Finn smirks in response and pinches the nipple hard. "Ohhh, fuck … what the hell is …," Braun pants pushing into the sensation.  Finn grunts and drags his nail across the bruised flesh. "Nngh," Braun cries his body arching up off the bed towards Finn's skillful fingers that are twisting his barbell piercing.

Finn licks the flat of his hand and shoves it down the front of Braun's boxer shorts grasping his thick cock and stroking downward, thumbing the leaking precum and dragging it back up and down again.  Braun gasps and squeezes his eyes shut. This makes Finn snicker and capture his lips hungrily.

Braun whines in response, his hips pumping in time with Finn's hand, "I’ma not gay," he pants, "Oh Jesus Christ …," he bites his bottom lip to swallow the ungodly noises that keep breaking through.

"Really?  So, you normally crawl your drunk ass into random men’s beds and allow them to jerk you off," Finn mutters while he sucks biting kisses under Braun's jawline, nibbling his unkempt beard. Braun stretches just so to give him more access, eyes fluttering close.  Finn's hand tightens at the base of Braun's cock, making Braun whimper in response. Finn bites and sucks on the exposed nipple in front of him worrying the metal bar with his tongue. .

"Oh God … please … please … Finn. I gotta …" Braun groans erratically jerking his hips seeking some relief.

Finn leans up and gently traces the shell of Braun's ear with the tip of his tongue before he whispers darkly into the vulnerable cavern, "You beg so pretty.”  Braun whines and cries out “Come for me," Finn purrs as he bites the lobe. Braun's orgasm seizes his body and he screams Finn's name, collapsing next to him on the bed.  Finn pulls his hand out from Braun's boxers and licks his hand clean. Braun moans weakly as he stares and the wet patch in the front of his boxers widens.

~*~

Braun stands in the hallway looking down at Finn with a goofy grin on his face.  He is slightly rumpled and only mildly hungover. Finn is sipping his hot cup of tea and staring up at Braun, "Now don’t forget, you’re gonna plan somewhere nice to take me for dinner tonight and then something for us to do afterwards, right?" Braun nods yes and Finn press up on his toes and kisses Braun softly on the lips.  "Now go take a nap and have a good rest of the day," before he lightly slaps him on the butt. Braun blushes deepens. He turns his head to the side and spins around to step towards his door and fight with the lock while looks back over his shoulder smiling at Finn, who smirks at him over his tea mug.

~*~

Braun comes out of the locker room, freshly showered as he says goodbye to one of his students.  His eyes fall on Finn lounging against the concrete wall of the entranceway. He is casually dressed in jeans, Vans, a black blazer and a white shirt.  His grin widens when he walks towards Finn who pulls away from the wall and waits for Braun to approach. Braun towers over him as he leans down towards Finn's upturned face.  Finn smiles softly and leans up to press his lips against Braun's.

"You're gay!" a woman screeches from the top of the gangplank.

Braun startles and pulls back suddenly, "I, I …"

Pencil thin high heels click viciously down the walkway towards Braun and Finn, "but I thought … didn’t what we shared mean anything?" she whines with a ghastly nagging tone.  Braun blushes and looks back and forth between Finn and Alexa. He was not too proud of himself for how things went down with Alexa. Finn knew about it, because Braun had told him, but he was not sure how Finn would react.  In the light of day, Braun tries really hard to see what he had seen in her. Blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was no spark. She looks rather fake, nothing but plastered together gloss, ribbons and hairspray. A pale comparison when she stands next to Finn.

Finn glares at Alexa and snorts loudly, "A fast fuck against a bathroom door is such and endearing tribute to everlasting love," he goads snidely; his Irish brogue thickening in his anger.  Braun's eyes widen at Finn's statement. This will probably end badly because Finn was looking pissed, and it was totally turn Braun on. He swallows heavily and hopes no one notices his twitching cock.   _Shit!_

"You told him!" she yells stomping her foot.

"Uh …," Braun eloquently responds.

Alexa throws up her arms and mockingly stands off with her hands on her hips, "What're you fuckin' the Mick now?" she demands grabbing his forearm.  Finn elicits a low, hissing, predatory growl. _Fuck that's hot_ , Braun thinks.  "Honey, I thought you were straight, but if you're …," she pouts and bats her eyelashes in what Braun is sure she thinks is an alluring fashion.  He just finds it childish and stupid. She continues, “ya’ know … gay,” she finishes in a staged whisper.

Finn grabs Braun's wrist and yanks him away from Alexa. "He's mine," Finn snaps.  Braun quietly whimpers in response leaning into Finn's touch. "So, go find yourself someone else to dig your claws into," he spits, “I’m sure there’s someone in the teacher’s lounge that you haven’t boned yet!” Alexa gasps in outrage.  “Or, I don’t know, maybe your _fiance_ would be more than happy to lick your wounds.  Why don’t you just throw your _cat_ at any of them and see who perks up for a sniff!"

"AARRRGH!" Alexa bellows and stomps her foot in a tantrum.  Finn responds with a predatorial hiss of possession. Finn drags an unresisting Braun behind him and stops them on the passenger side to unlock it for Braun.

He is muttering to himself the entire way, "As if I'd share you with the likes of that stupid cow," he growls looking up at Braun's dazed look from where he is leaning against the side of the car.  Finn wraps his hand around the back of Braun's neck and pulls him down into his kiss. He pushes his tongue past eager lips to suck and bite Braun's bottom lip, tugging on is teasingly as Braun melts into him, "Can you wait just a little longer?" he breathes against Braun's moist lips.  Braun cradles Finn's face and nods yes as he licks Finn's taste from his lips. Finn smiles, opens the passenger door and ushers Braun into the seat. He grabs Braun's duffle bag and moves around to put it in the trunk.

The ride to the restaurant was quietly bubbling with an underlying sexual tension.  Braun sits rigidly opening and closing his hands on his thighs in frustration. Finn quietly smirks to the tarmac ahead of him.  He turns into the restaurant that they have reservations for.

The dinner conversation is stilted but they do enjoy themselves.  Braun relaxes some while he and Finn nurse their beers. They are in a far back corner of the restaurant and there is minimal lighting.  Braun is talking and he absently looks out the window. When he turns back, Finn's seat is empty. "Finn?" he looks around when he feels nimble fingers unbuttoning his jeans and zipper.  His eyes bulge out of their sockets and he grips the edge of the table, "What are you doing!" he gasps.

"I must be doing it wrong then," he hears Finn chuckling softly from under the table.  He releases Braun's now fully erect throbbing cock. He gently pulls Braun's boxers down and under his balls.  He licks his tongue up the backside and runs up and down the protruding vein. Braun trembles and chokes back a groan when Finn's talented tongue worries the slit.

At this time, the waiter returns to their table, "I see your companion has stepped away, would either of you like dessert this evening?  Braun snaps his mouth tightly shut and his eyes start to water as he holds his breath when the moist, dark wetness of Finn's sinfully talented mouth engulfs his cock to the root.  Braun breathes deeply and slowly out shaking his head no, blinking quickly to clear his vision. "Your check then?" the waiter asks curiously. Finn nods his head yes, as he swallows around the tip of Braun's weeping length.  Braun's face pinches in concentration and rapidly nods his agreement. "Alright then sir," the waiter says and turns to leave.

Braun is quite sure he saw a small smirk before the waiter's back turned but right now, he could give a flying fuck.  "Finn …," he mumbles, "Finn … please … you gotta," he babbles desperately, "Oh! Holy fuck … right there," he whispers heavily, his nails scratch across the fine linen of the tablecloth.  Finn's elegant fingers maneuver behind his balls and presses against his perineum. Braun squeaks and his forehead lands on the table with a thud. He pants and twitches when Finn licks him clean and rights his clothes before quietly slipping back into the booth on the opposite side.

The waiter returns with their check.  "Ah sir, would you like some dessert or I can have the chef prepare something for you to take with you?"

Finn holds his hand out and the waiter places the folder within it.  "No thank you," he replies with a smile, "I'm just fine," his smile widens as they both ignore Braun's hunched figure.  Finn hands the folder back to the waiter after he has stuffed several bills in it, "It's all set," he states with another smile.  The waiter nods and turns to leave. Finn places his hand on the top of Braun's head, "Are you ready to leave?" Braun nods weakly from where he is still laying with his head pressed to the table.

They gather themselves up and make their way to the front door.  Finn navigates them through the other dinner guests and their tables.  Braun stumbles on still unsteady legs staring at Finn's tight ass. When they step outside, Finn leads the way towards the car, but Braun grabs his wrist and drags him down a darkened alleyway between the restaurant and the next building over.

Braun looks back and forth, pressing Finn up against the cold concrete wall.  "Braun?" Finn questions with a muffled laugh. Braun grabs desperately at Finn tasting himself on Finn's parted lips.  He delves his tongue in further, mapping tasting, coaxing Finn's tongue into his mouth. He sucks on the succulent treat, shivering at how arousing the combined taste of himself and Finn are.  "Please," he pants against Finn's lips. "I need to taste you. Can I? Please Finn," he whispers nuzzling into the crux of Finn's shoulder and neck.

Finn cards his fingers at the base of Braun's skull and nuzzles his temple, "You don’t have to sweetheart …" he murmurs. Braun groans and presses biting kisses along Finn's neck before he kneels before him.  Large, clumsy fingers manage to undo the fastenings of Finn's belt and zipper. He peels the jeans back to reveal simple black boxers. Braun breathes deeply, nuzzling and suckling the tip of Finn's hardened cock through the fabric.  Finn moans and jerks his hips forward seeking more friction.

Braun scrambles to pull down the garment and gasps at the sight before him. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs kissing and licking the length.  He eagerly runs his tongue, tasting and savoring the unique flavor. He tries to swallow him down but only gags sharply, refusing to release his treat.  Finn murmurs to him and pets his head encouragingly, gently thumbing the tears that leak from Braun's eyes from his strained effort. Finn's fingers tighten and scratch at Braun's scalp.  "Braun … you've … I'm …." He babbles. Braun doubles his efforts and sucks harder.

Finn arches and climaxes with a muffled cry against the hand he clamps over his own mouth.  Braun greedily swallows, not missing a drop, releasing Finn's cock with a surprised gasp as another orgasm slams through him hard and fast.  He bites Finn's jean covered thigh and shudders through it with a whimpered, "Shit …"

Finn huffs a laugh carding his fingers affectionately over Braun's head, "Braun?"

"I came in my jeans," was the embarrassed reply muffled against Finn's thigh.  Finn snickers and pulls Braun to his feet. Braun stumbles into Finn and he wraps his large arms around Finn's smaller frame.  "I'm dizzy," he mutters into Finn's dark locks. He snuffles closer and yawns as Finn tightens his arms around Braun's waist.

~*~

"No seriously," Finn insists over Bayley and Sasha’s unladylike cackling.  "He's very … sweet."

"Braun!" Sasha screeches causing Finn's cheeks to darken when he sees Braun looking over towards where they are sitting in the bleachers during the team's practice.  "He's an animal!" she continues.

Bayley nods in agreement, "He is so rude most of the time.  He is always fighting with Matt and Jeff from the Arts Department ," she says.

"Keep it down," he hisses watching Braun.  "Yes, he is very sweet and almost bashfully shy," he returns Braun's smile who is standing on the sidelines waving.  Finn winces in sympathy when one of the students goes offside and slams into Braun knocking him to the ground.

Sasha watches Braun in contemplation, "Well Seth says he is usually always boasting about the women he's slept with.  Dean was teasing him the other day about how he must have finally gotten laid because his surly-ass attitude had improved.  He didn’t even rise to the baiting. He just smiled and walked out of the teacher’s lounge."

Bayley gasps, eyes widening, "You two are sleeping together?"

"What! No … we haven’t … no … not actually …" Finn blushes harder and stutters.

"Well whatever you're doing, keep it up.  Roman says the coaching staff’s very grateful," Sasha winks at him and playfully nudges his shoulder.  

~*~

The TV plays quietly in the background.  Braun presses Finn into the couch. He holds Finn's head, fingers twisting in the thick, wavy locks while Finn is worrying his mark into the sensitive skin of Braun’s neck.  Braun's jeans are open and Finn is currently palming the rounded buttocks in his hands. Their clothed erections grinding against each other. Braun mewls when Finn whispers all the filthy things he wants to do to Braun when he is spread out underneath him.

Neither of them notices the key jangling in the lock.  They do hear a woman loudly say, "Surprise … Oh My God Braun!"

"Mom!" Braun yells in panic jumping off the couch, clutching his jeans, struggling to zip them closed.  His cheeks are aflame in embarrassment. What're you guys doin' here!" he squeaks staring back and forth between his parents; his mother's shocked expression and his father's stone-hard glare.  His father turns and walks out of Braun's apartment. "Dad," he whispers quietly reaching his hand out to his father's retreating back. Braun’s face crumbles.

His mother comes over and clasps his extended hand.  "We were in town and thought to surprise you. I'm so sorry we barged in like this honey," she tells him reaching up to hold his cheek and calm his racing thoughts.  She turns to see Finn standing nervously in the corner between the wall and the couch biting his lip and trying to straighten his clothes. She walks to him and extends her hand, "I'm Braun's mother.  It's a pleasure to meet you …"

"Finn, mum," he replies politely and shakes her hand with a small, nervous smile, "it's very nice to meet you too."

She smiles softly at him and turns back to Braun, "I expect you both up to the house next weekend," Braun nods obediently.  She leans up and kisses his cheek goodbye, "Give him some time sweetheart," she murmurs squeezing his forearm affectionately.  

Braun collapses onto the couch and holds his head with hands.  He is shaking slightly. Finn silently approaches and lightly runs his fingers over Braun's scalp.  Braun wraps his arms around Finn's middle and hides in his face in his chest taking in a deep calming breath.  "It'll be okay," he assures Braun.

"Yeah sure," he sneers from his hiding place.  "My parents just walked in on me rolling around on my couch moaning like a bitch in heat with another guy," he snaps heatedly.  Finn stiffens in response. "I'm sorry," Braun breathes shakily tightening his hold. "You know what I mean. I didn’t mean it like that … I-I don’t even know what the hell I mean."

Finn pushes against Braun's shoulders so that he is looking up at him, "You're not the only one going through this ya' know.  Ya’ think this is easy for me. I've never been with a guy either. My mom doesn’t even know about you because I don’t want to tell her … because I don’t even know what … what we're even supposed to be.  Like an idiot, I keep waitin' for you show some sort of sign that this is something more than just you getting' off and sowin' ya’ wild fuckin oats," he hisses pushing hard to dislodge Braun's hold. He makes his way to the door, yanking it open only to have is slammed shut by Braun's large hand pressing hard above his head.

Braun pulls and turns Finn around to him.  Finn fights and struggles angrily against him, trying to pull away.  "Stop," Braun breathes into Finn's neck, wrapping his large arms around him holding him still.  "Please, I'm sorry," he mumbles into Finn's temple. "I didn’t mean anything by it. I'm just freakin' the fuck out right now," he confesses, quietly mumbling, "I can't handle it if you hate me."

Finn stills but stands stiffly within Braun's arms. "I don’t hate you Braun; I'm just pissed at you right now.  There's a difference."

They stand with Braun wrapping himself around Finn's stiff form.  "It's fuckin’ terrifying what you do to me," Braun admits softly from the safety of his hiding place in the crook of Finn's neck.  Finn sags into him mumbling his name.

Braun stands to his full height and walks them back to his bedroom.  He places Finn next to his bed. He cradles his face, kissing him softly on the lips.  He then begins removing Finn's clothes so that he stands naked and then Braun removes his own clothing.  He turns down the bed and Finn climbs in with Braun following him. He wraps his arms and legs around Finn who intertwines their fingers.  Braun presses and nuzzles into the crook of Finn's neck again breathing in deeply his calming scent. "I'd really like to meet your mom," he mumbles.

Finn smiles quietly into the darkness looking at their interlocked fingers, "We’ll see if something can’t be arranged."

~*~

While he is driving them back home, Finn smirks to himself.  Braun is a bundle of nerves. They had gone to see Braun's parent.  To Braun’s relief, his father did not hate him, he was only shocked and Nasir was welcomed into the fold with open arms.  Finn watches Braun out of the corner of his eye.  His knee is jangling nervously, and he is staring out the window.

"Braun?"  That jerks his attention to Finn.  "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Three fucking days and I couldn’t even hold your goddamned hand.  No, I am not alright. I'm horny as fuck and would be pouncing on your dick if the fucking steering wheel wasn’t in the way," he growls through clenched teeth.

Finn coughs to try and cover up his inelegant snort.  "You really do get quite testy when you're not gettin' any don’t you," he teases.

"Finn," he snarls in warning.

Finn snickers quietly to himself.  "We're almost home," he offers helpfully.  Braun pouts in a huff and crosses his arms over his chest to stare out the window, finally nodding off.

When Finn turns in and parks his car, he shuts it off and quietly unbuckles his seatbelt.  He is ready with his hand on door handle. He whistles quickly twice and Braun startles awake.  Finn winks at him and throws the keys at him before he bolts from the car. Braun figures out what is going on and jerks open the door to jump out, only to be stopped by the seat belt.  He fiddles with the latch, cursing a blue streak before he gets it undone. He runs to their building and he can hear Finn laughing ahead of him when he opens the door to the main lobby.

Braun takes the stairs two at a time and rounds the corner to find Finn standing in the middle of it.  He holds his hands out in a taunting Come & Get It gesture. Braun all but tackles him in the middle of the hallway, lifting him up to kiss him soundly. Braun opens the latch and kicks open the door to Finn’s apartment walking through.  Finn reaches blindly to close it behind them. He is laughing until he groans when Braun slams him against the back of the door. Finn sighs and pulls back, holding Braun's face watching his pupils dilate, trying to chase his lips. He kisses him slowly and strokes the side of Braun's face.  

Braun releases a deep shaky breath trying to calm down.  He turns them and walks to Finn's bedroom. Finn pulls off his T-Shirt and wraps his arms around Braun's neck running his fingers through Braun's hair, nails scoring his scalp.  Finn kisses him full on the lips, his tongue skillfully mapping his mouth. Braun knees buckle and he stumbles, dropping Finn on the bed and falling down on top of him bracing his weight on his arms.  They laugh and giggle as Braun presses kissed over Finn's face and neck and down his check, worrying a nipple. Finn arches as Braun pulls away to pull off his T-Shirt standing between Finn's spread legs.

Finn sits up and opens the draw to his nightstand.  He pulls out an envelope and hands it to Braun, who stares at it in confusion.  "It says I don’t have anything …" Finn blushes. "I knew I didn’t, but better to be safe than sorry," he mumbles.  Braun flicks the unopened envelope over his shoulder and reaches for Finn. He leans down to kiss him and Finn flips a condom up between his fingers.  The square foiled package flickers right in front of Braun's nose. Finn tries not to laugh because Braun is looking at it almost cross-eyed. "Sasha told me the team had their physicals the month before I moved here.  Is there anything I should know?" he asks. Braun shakes his head no. "Good," Finn replies. "I really didn’t want to have to use one of those if we could avoid it," he smirks picking it up off the bed where it landed and flicking it across the room.  He pushes Braun back a little and stands to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers. He then reaches to undo Braun's who is still standing mute. Braun’s pants and boxers pool at his feet and he steps out, kicking them away.

Finn turns and kneels facing the headboard.  "It's alright Braun," Fin assures him watching from over his shoulder.  "You wont hurt me." Braun gently strokes the entrance and presses his finger in to the first knuckle causing Finn to hiss and tighten.  Finn throws a tube of lube over to Braun and it lands near his knee. Finn watches as Braun coat his fingers with the lube and repeats the motion again and again, biting his lip and muffling a groan.  Braun looks up at Finn with wide, dark eyes. Finn simply smiles and nods encouragingly. "Move around and there should be a … ahhh, fuuuck …." He yelps pushing his hips back and spreading his legs wider.  Braun works the finger back and forth feeling the tightness grip him. "Another one …" Finn mumbles into the comforter. Braun works a second digit in next to the first. Finn shudders in response. "Scissor them," he pants leaning up on his elbows pushing back harder.

"How do you …," Braun asks transfixed by his fingers disappearing into the tight warmth of Finn's body.

Finn bites his lip and pulls himself off Braun's too tempting fingers.  He tugs Braun to lie in the center of the bed. "It's called the Internet.  Jesus, you've seen porn before right? This is not that complicated. There's only so many places you can put things Braun," Finn gripes affectionately.

Braun sits up and wraps his large hand around the back of Finn's skull and drags his teeth across his lower lip.   Finn smiles and reaches over for the lube again before he pushes Braun flat on the mattress. Braun watches through heavy lids as Finn scoots back and kneels next to him taking his cock between his fingers jerking up and down slowly.  Braun's hips arch into the slippery grasp. Finn straddles Braun's lap and positions himself. "Go slowly," he instructs Braun who is biting through his lip in anticipation. Finn hisses as he sits down and Braun groans loudly squeezing his lover's hips as Finn slowly lifts and drops his hips, rolling slowly to find their tempo.

Braun angles Finn's hips towards him, nailing Finn's prostate with every thrust.  "Braun …," he whimpers. His only relief is the friction from his cock rubbing against Braun's abs. Braun watches Finn come undone above him; withering, moaning and shaking.  He comes with a choked gasp, body frozen in a silent scream staring into Finn's wide hazy, lust-filled eyes. Finn follows him down crying his name, desperately holding on. They finally collapse together, a sweaty twisted mass of vibrating skin, breathing in time until sleep claims their trembling bodies.

~*~

They are making out on Finn’s couch.  Braun is straddling Finn's lap, and Finn is enjoying the slight ache in his neck from bending it back and having to reach to kiss Braun.  His hands creep around Braun to cup his ass and give it a good squeeze. Before he even registers what he is doing, Finn brings a hand down on one buttock with a loud, hard slap.  Braun freezes. Finn stares at him intently chewing on his bottom lip, “Um,” he mumbles.

Braun gives a full-body shudder, closing his eyes enjoying the tingle that travels through his body.  He opens his eyes, looks at Finn though heavy lids, and breathes deeply. Finn is still not sure whether he has done something really, really bad or something really, really good.  Braun quietly murmurs, "Do that again."

Finn stares at Braun, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and says "Wha-what?"

Braun starts to flush a dark pink hue from his face up to his ears.  He bites his lip, "Do it again?" he mumbles. Finn continues to stare at him for a second, and Braun begins to backpedal babbling, "I mean, only if you want to, I don't--"

"No, no, I want to. I really, really want to," Finn states in stunned shock.  “Here, kneel up a little bit," Braun nods and does as instructed. "Like this?" Finn asks bringing his hand down again, hard. Braun rocks forward slightly from the force and gasps.

"Yeah,” Braun breathes.  Finn can hear the unspoken please in that one little word.  For Braun, it is all he can do to not fling himself over Finn' shoulder and beg him to spank Braun’s ass raw while he ruts against Finn like a dog in heat.  Somehow, he manages to contain himself as he stares at Finn, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

Finn watches Braun intently before he wraps an arm around the back of Braun’s legs and pulls him forward, changing their position so that one of Braun’s knees is wedged between Finn’s legs and his cock is pressed up against Finn' chest.  Braun braces his palms against the wall behind the couch pushing his ass out slightly. Presenting himself to Finn makes him harder, almost painful so. Finn starts spanking him in earnest, testing Braun’s reactions; shallow and rapid, then hard, singular smacks with a force of a sledgehammer.  Finn eventually settles on an even, steady rhythm somewhere in the middle that makes Braun bite down hard on his lip again not even noticing that he closed his eyes.

Finn is uncharacteristically quiet underneath him.  He is breathing heavy and is rock hard against Braun's knee.  Braun pushes his ass into Finn’ palm and rubs his straining cock against Finn’s chest in counter to each slap presenting himself to Finn is such a wanton and needy display.  He nudges his knee up against Finn' cock, causing him to moan.

The room is quiet except for the sounds of Finn's palm meeting clothed flesh and the noises Braun is making. The pain builds to a blistering soreness.  Every slap has two shades of sensation; a fresh slice of pain, and an echo of what was inflicted just before it. Braun is sure his backside must be a burning hot pink.  He imagines Finn yanking down his jeans and fucking him now over the arm of the couch, driving into him hard and fast, each smack of Finn's balls against his bruised flesh refreshing the pain with each thrust.  Braun's cock twitches in his jeans at the thought. He groans loudly. He wants it so badly.

Braun is making an inordinate amount of noise. More than Finn has ever heard him make.  The few times Braun has fucked him, he tries to muffle any noises he makes out of embarrassment.  Now, he is moaning like a bitch in heat getting their brains fucked out. Finn's hand is getting sore, not that he cares.  He rubs himself against Braun's knee seeking friction and release. He could come just like this, in his pants, with Braun moaning in his ear and Braun's knee against his cock.

"Oh my God, ya’ fucking love this, dontcha  Braun,” he whispers in awe, and squeezes Braun's tender backside.  Braun groans loudly and shamelessly rubs himself back against Finn’s palm and forward into his chest.  "Anyone ever done this to ya’ before, sweetheart? Hmm? Anyone take you over their knee?” he pants. His words are slurred and garbled.  He is not sure where this is coming from, not that it matters or that he honestly cares. “So fuckin’ hot Braun,” he breathes into Braun’s ear, pulling his earlobe into mouth to suck on the tempting bit of flesh.

Braun whimpers, "Ah, ah, ah--Finn, yes.  Fuck," he whimpers, too far gone to answer as he blindly lost within his own pleasure.

Finn spanks Braun hard right in the center of his ass, across both cheeks, making Braun suddenly cry out, grinding against Finn’s body shuddering hard.   _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Braun thinks.  He just had one of the most intense orgasms in his life from nothing more than a spanking and some dirty talk.  Braun takes deep, shuttering breathes to slow down his frantically racing heart. He sits back on his shins so he can look at Finn.  He leans forward and buries his face in Finn' neck, breathing him in deeply. Finn wraps his arms around Braun's waist. He is still ridiculously hard, but he is too focused on Braun right now to do anything about it.

~*~

 _God, Finn’s hands_ , Braun thinks watching them as he licks his lips. Braun knows how gentle they really are when they touch and caress over his skin, when they run through over his scalp. They are a work of art and Braun cannot ever seem to take his eyes off of them.

They are alone on the couch; dinner is finished with and cleaned up. Braun just grabs a hand and sucks two fingers into his mouth. He moans and slides his tongue all around them. His teeth dragging on the knuckles and tonguing the flap of skin between each finger. Finn just stares open mouthed and shocked because a second ago, they were watching TV and now, Braun's tongue is wrapped knuckle deep around two of his fingers. It is no surprise Finn is left panting, breathing Braun's name like it's a prayer.

It is shocking how good Braun is at using his tongue like he has spent hours training for this one activity. Braun cannot stop either because he keeps thinking about Finn's fingers, how they would feel shoved up inside of him, stretching him open. He moans at the thought. The sound vibrates around Finn's fingers. A spike of desire shoots down Finn’s spine and up to curl around his cock with a zing. Braun flicks his dark eyes up at Finn’s and watches him closely. He takes in Finn's flushed cheeks, his darkening blue eyes, bright red lips spit-slick from biting them. Finn's free hand wanders down and he palms at his hard cock through a layer of thick denim. Braun's cheeks hollow and he sucks harder at Finn's fingers to taste more. He bites the skin, greedily and flicks his eyes up to look at Finn. Braun's pupils are huge and wide.

Finn cannot stop staring, still shocked at how desperate Braun is. He continues to palm his cock and groans when Braun bites down on his fingers. He presses his thumb against Braun's chin hard, his nail digging in a little, and he lets out a little growl, "Braun…" Braun smirks around Finn's fingers, keeps sucking hard, and bobs his head. He moans and his eyes roll shut savoring and remembering before his eyes open wide and lock on Finn's eyes, dark and lust filled. Braun's lips all slick and wet as they get swollen.

"Braun," Finn whispers hotly sounding almost like a plea. His cock is so hard it hurts. He wants nothing more than to push Braun to his knees so he can put that mouth to work for real, but he is fascinated with the wet heat of Braun's mouth around his fingers. He just cannot make him stop, nor does he want to. "Nnngh," Finn moans from somewhere in the back of his throat. It is sultry, deep, and he brings his other hand to Braun's backside, squeezing hard, just wanting to feel the firmness of it under his hand.

Braun moans in response and pushes back. He shudders when he feels those fingers dig in, nudging right against his crack.  Braun shivers and clenches his eyes shut. He realizes he is slobbering all down Finn's palm. He pulls his mouth away from Finn's fingers and presses his lips to the firm flesh of Finn's palm, licking and sucking. He traces Finn's palm, the web of his fingers and his hand. Braun's cock is throbbing from where it is trapped in his jeans.

Finn rubs his fingers along the crack, watching Braun. It is so hot and Finn's so close to coming in his jeans from it. "Braun… Braun," he chants, hips humping Braun's thigh. He presses his palm harder against Braun's mouth and when Braun whines, he loses it. Finn rips his hand away practically growling when he fumbles at the buttons of Braun's jeans.

Braun drops back against the couch without thought. It should not be this goddamned erotic but it is; _it's so good_. He looks down and watches Finn's hands fumble and he would help truly, he would, but his mind is stuck on watching the way Finn's fingers flex and move still covered in a fine sheen left from his mouth. His hips buck upwards. He will totally deny the whine that escapes out of his throat. Finally, Finn's hand slips in and wraps around his cock. He shudders hard. "Fuck, Finn! Shit…"

"You like that, Braun?" Finn uses his free hand to shove Braun’s pants down, "You have a thing for my hands, don't you?" He drags his lips up the side of Braun's neck slowly, nips, and runs the pads of his fingers along the underside of his cock. "You do and you want me to touch you and make you come." Braun whimpers and thrusts up against Finn's hand.

Braun's hands come up and he grabs at Finn's shirt, fisting the worn, soft material between his strong, thick fingers. He turns and mouths against Finn's ear as he shoves his hips up, "Your hands turn me on so fucking much. Jerk me off, hard and fast and I'll suck your dick just how you like it," he promises.

"Or, I could fuck you," Finn says pressing his thumb against the head of Braun's dick. He smears the wetness down over the thick vein running up the shaft. Finn's cock jerks just thinking about it. Finn wants to. He wants to come inside Braun.

"Fuck me," Braun moans against Finn's throat. It is meant to be a question but it comes out more like a plea, and Braun flushes when he realizes it.

"Are you sure?" Finn breathes into Braun's temple as he trails his hand down past Braun's balls and gently strokes the soft opening. They had never done this before. Braun's face scrunches up and he moans, arching into Finn and pulling at his shirt hard enough to hear something rip. There is a finger rubbing against his hole and his entire body shudders uncontrollably. He moans so loudly it should be embarrassing, but he cannot hold the noises in anymore. Finn's mouth is locked against his throat and all he can think of are Finn's fingers inside of him working him open. He can feel Finn's wrist pushed up tight against his balls. They cringe upwards and it makes his cock throb, slick with precome. He keens.

Finn is panting with sweat dripping from his forehead. "You want that?" he growls, pressing the tip of one finger against Braun's tight hole, feeling the slight give. The sounds Braun are making are sinful. He looks even better, flushed, and wild eyed with wanting. Finn moves from his neck to his temple, licking at the salty skin. "Gonna fuck you so good," he gasps out.

"Yeah…" Braun turns his face into Finn's letting out a humid puff of air against his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushes his hips down, rocking them into Finn's hand. His finger pushes harder and breaches him. Braun lets out a ragged, dark noise. He shoves his hips up and his breath catches in his throat when Finn shoves closer. "Oh, oh, oh, oh," he moans. He grabs Finn's ass, pushing and shoving up against him, needing to be closer and needing it now.

His arm flails out aimlessly reaching for the draw in the end table. He pulls it out reaching inside. He shoves a tube of lube at Finn.

Finn pulls Braun up to his feet and maneuvers then back to Braun's room, kissing and stripping clothes off haphazardly along the way. A picture is knocked off the wall followed by painful yelps when they collide into the wall here and there. Finally, they are stripped and Finn is instructing Braun to get onto the middle of the bed, on his knees.

Braun turns his face and looks over his shoulder at Finn as he kneels behind Braun, slicking his fingers. He kisses the smooth skin and grins when Braun's hips twitch. He swipes his tongue over Braun's hole once, twice. The musky scent fills Finn's senses, making him clutch Braun's hips. "God," Finn gasps and pulls his head away to press one of his fingers inside feeling the give of Braun's tight hole around him. It is so hot inside. Finn lets out another moan.

Braun cants his hips back and arches his spine letting Finn see how badly he wants this and how much it turns him on. His fingers curl slowly around the pillows, grabbing tight enough that his knuckles go white. He hides his face in the material and groans long and dark. He clenches against Finn's fingers. His toes curl as he pushes back and lifts himself onto his elbows, dropping his head down as he pants. His face twists in pleasure as he moans.

Finn adds another finger. He twists them together searching for Braun's prostate. He keeps them there, pressing against it insistently. Braun's legs are spread wide and Finn can see the way his cock jerks and drips precome. Finn works his fingers in and out, his other hand squeezing Braun's hips and running down to grip his thigh, forcing him open wider. The feel of it makes Braun whine low and hard in the back of his throat. Braun's cock jerks and he is breathing so hard that he is starting to feel dizzy. Bright, swirling lights contort behind his clenched eyes.

Finn tries to slow down, taking a deep breath, but then Braun moans again and he curls his fingers inside again. He drizzles more lube down Braun's crack and presses a third finger into him. "God, you're so tight," he murmurs in awe. He pressed closer to Braun, grinding against him unable to stop. He just needs to relieve some of the pressure, "Can't wait to be inside you." He finds Braun's prostate again, trying to get him to make more of those gorgeous sounds.

Braun's body twists and he keens high in his throat. His cheeks burn scarlet in embarrassment and lust. He shivers hard and his body arches into Finn. It gets tighter and then loose. He shudders hard enough that there are Goosebumps. When he feels Finn's heavy cock rub up against the back of his thigh, he groans and reaches to feel where Finn is touching his hole.

Finn leans down and licks a stripe up Braun's sweaty back, tasting him; savoring him, "Braun? Please tell me you're ready. Need to be in you, need you now." He keeps moving his fingers. He cannot stop now. He needs to hear all those sweet sounds he has been dragging out of Braun. Braun keeps twisting and arching beneath Finn and it's driving him crazy. "Mine," he growls against Braun's heated skin.

Braun thrusts back into Finn and nods his head frantically, "Yes, please God…Finn…" he begs. He feels the thick, blunt pressure of Finn's cockhead stretching his hole and he shoves his hips back, crying out.

Finn gasps when he pushes his hips forward, the tip of his cock pushes into Braun. Finn can feel the overwhelming heat as his cock is swallowed whole into Braun's body, wrapped in velvet heat. His fingers grab frantically at Braun's hips to steady himself. He stretches across Braun's back grounding them both as he places biting sucking kisses along Braun's shoulder blade, "So fucking good…God," he pants.

Braun groans loudly, biting his bottom lip and nodding his head. It still stretches and burns, but the little pain just made it that much sharper. He had never felt anything like this before. So full, he thinks and Finn pushes further still. His face twists in pleasure. "Fuuuck!" he yells dropping his head down. He instinctively spreads his thighs wider and bucks back hard babbling, "Please. Fuck…God…just, please…"

"Yes," Finn hisses, arching back far enough to pull out till the tip of his cock rests against Braun's slick, open hole, slamming hard enough in that it drives their breath out of them. He chokes on a moan, "Braun…mine," hands slipping on Braun's sweat slick hips. He grabs on tighter, digging his nails in, "Oh, fuck." Braun groans hoarsely, sounding wrecked and fucked out. Braun huffs out a thick lungful of air when Finn sets a steady, pounding rhythm, groaning against his shoulder.

"Fuck, Finn don't stop! Don't stop," he begs lifting himself up onto his elbows, arches his spine, and pushes his hips back muttering _please, yes, God, fuck_. He can feel Finn's slick chest against his back; Finn's hard nipples sliding against him. His eyes roll back and he pushes his hips down with a shudder. He tosses his head back bracing one hand against the headboard and the other against Finn's thigh. He rolls his head to the side and pushes a wet, smeared kiss to Finn's jaw. His voice is so raw that it's almost unrecognizable, "Oh God, please Finn!"

Finn wraps an arm around Braun's waist. "You're so hard, Braun," he growls, feeling Braun's cock, all thick and swollen, red with precome leaking steadily against the twisted bedding. "So fucking pretty like this," he murmurs against Braun's ear making him whine. Finn nips sharply at Braun's earlobe and confesses wickedly, "I like hearing you beg."

Braun's hips jerk and he cries out, squeezing his eyes tight. His voice breaks, "Shit!" as he sobs out a moan. His entire body breaks into goosebumps and his cock throbs hard because Finn's voice is a symphony of _dirtybadwrong_ and _oh so fucking sexy_. Braun whines and clenches hard around Finn's cock, wanting more. Finn groans in response. He lowers himself down onto one elbow and slides his hand around his cock, tugging at it hard and tight before he whimpers, "Wanna suck you while you fuck me," he babbles.  He had not meant to say that out loud.

Finn cups Braun's jaw and presses his thumb into Braun’s mouth twisting his hips as he thrusts harder into Braun. He hooks his chin over Braun's shoulder so he can watch Braun touch himself. Braun twists his hand over his cock and feels Finn's chin in his shoulder and _Oh God, Oh God_ …he sucks it as if its Finn’s dick in his mouth moaning shamelessly. He works his cock harder in a tight fist, bucking against Finn as he closes his eyes and works his tongue around Finn's slender thumb, teeth scratching over the wrinkled joints, tongue branding the whorls on the underside. He greedily sucks panting so god damn hard he is getting dizzy.

"God, fuck, Braun, fuck," Finn gasps, watching as Braun jacks himself desperately, the way he sucks on Finn's thumb is how he sucks Finn's cock, and Braun is just desperate and gorgeous. Finn bites at Braun's jaw making him buck backwards hard onto Finn's cock.

Braun's eyes cross with pleasure. He opens his eyes, dazed, lashes heavily covering his brown eyes and he stares absently at the headboard banging against the wall wondering what he looks like, his lips stretched around Finn's thumb, ass stretched around Finn's cock. His hips jerk at the thought. His balls get tighter and heavier; the burning, glorious feeling right before an orgasm starts to creep up on him nice and slow.

Braun rasps around Finn's thumb with a sloppy, wet noise to groan, "Harder, please, harder," before he tightens his lips over Finn's thumb again, sucking for all he's worth.

"Yeah," Finn groans, pulling Braun's ass up hard with the arm still around his waist, fucking his thumb into Braun's mouth. He drives his swollen dick into Braun's ass faster.

Braun's so close, Finn can tell, can hear it in the hitch of his breath. The clenching of his ass around Finn's dick brings Finn's close too. "G-god," he chokes out, "Come," he instructs Braun.  Always eager to please, Braun cries out Finn's name and comes blindingly hard and fast over the comforter beneath them.

Finn watches and when Braun bites his thumb and comes all over the bedding, Finn cries out loudly, hips moving even faster, pounding into Braun limp and twitching body. He comes so hard his vision whites, he tenses and shoves as deep as he can into Braun. He comes back to himself a few moments later and melts down onto Braun, hips twitching weakly.

"Goddamned," Finn mumbles lazily, feeling fucked out in the best way.

Braun slumps into the mattress a sweaty, flushed heap. His only focus is on calming his breathing. Finn's thumb slips from his mouth. Finn sighs and nudges his face against Braun's neck. He squirms and feels his cock slide from Braun's slippery warmth.  He nuzzles into Braun's neck, yawning a little.

~*~

Finn is surprised to wake the next morning entirely on his own side of the bed, with Braun wrapped around him, his leg pressed between both of Finn’s, and his arm thrown across Finn’ bare chest. Braun’s face is pressed into the crook of Finn’s neck.  He feels Braun’s hand lift and press against the side of his face, turning it towards his own. Braun’s brown eyes look into Finn’s blue ones, sleepy but aware, as he kisses Finn’s lips. It is gentle, but not chaste. Pressing his tongue between Finn’s parted lips, feeling him out, and sucking on Finn’ tongue when it slips into his mouth, Braun takes his time.  Finn is hungry for whatever Braun wants to give him. Finn relinquishes control and lets Braun explore, taste and lick.

The kiss is slow and lazy with Braun somehow managing to keep his hands to himself before Finn says, a little shyly against Braun’s lips, “Touch me?”

“How much can I touch you?” Braun asks.

“As much as you want,” Finn murmurs as Braun fingers stroke down his neck and back up to his chin.

“Where can I touch you?” Braun asks licking and biting his warm, bearded jawbone.

“Braun,” Finn whispers arching into the stinging bite.

Reaching his hand between their bodies, slipping to encircle Finn’s swollen length.  He strokes it up once and squeezing slightly, putting pressure under the head, and rubbing his thumb over the weeping crown.  “Can I touch you here?” he whispers, sucking on Finn’s lips. Finn whimpers, his brows drawing together breathing in Braun’s air. Braun continue to pump him a few times worrying the slit by sweeping his fingers over the head on the upstroke.

“Fuck…yeah…okay…,” Finn grips a hand in Braun’s messy hair and holds tightly to his bicep with the other.

“Wanna taste your cock. Really wanna. Can I suck you off?” Braun asks, his pupils blown with need.  Finn rolls over onto his back. Braun knows his smile is ridiculously big at Finn’s response, and he tries to rein it in a little by biting at his lip. He rolls onto Finn and slinks down his body. Braun’s lips close around one hard nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue over the nub before tugging it between his teeth.  Finn groans, arching up a little off the bed.

Braun places small, wet licks and sucking kisses over Finn’s overheated skin, over the defined muscles of his chest and stomach trailing down his taut navel. His tongue dips down into Finn’s belly button, making him gasp.  Braun smiles and bites, gently tugging at the smooth skin of his lower stomach and then keeps going lower. Sucking and nipping at the inside of Finn’s hipbone and along his inner thigh as he guides his legs further apart. He chuckles against the skin as Finn moans and curses colorfully.  “Come on Braun,” he complains, whining. Braun gives him a wicked grin before opening his mouth wide and licking up and over Finn’s sack, sucking each of his balls into his mouth, tugging gently and rolling them on his tongue. “Shit! Oh shit! Braun ...,” Finn cries out, grabbing his sleep-rumpled, hair and pressing Braun’s face even closer to his body, thrusting up into the wet heat of his mouth, shivering at the rough coarseness of his beard.

Braun hums a little making Finn cries out even louder. He pulls his mouth off with an obscene slurping noise and steadies the base of Finn’s cock with a hand as he presses his tongue in a firm lick up the length before licking away the pearls of pre-come beading on the head, savoring the salty thickness.  Finn watches Braun as he swirls his tongue over the head and pumps his fist hard and slow. Finn groans and swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, their eyes locked together as Braun closes his lips in a tight seal around the crown and slides the shaft back along his tongue not stopping until his lips reach the base and the nest of dark curls there.

The head of Finn’s cock nudges the back of Braun’s throat.  The muscles fluttering and squeezing around his length as Braun swallows around his throbbing cock.  Finn cannot hold back his loud, desperate cries. Braun pins his hips to the bed to keep him still, and works his mouth over Finn’s cock, sucking as hard as he can, pressing with the flat of his tongue at Finn’s most sensitive spots.

Braun reaches two fingers up and eases them between Finn’s parted lips and into his mouth. Working them in and out encouraging Finn to suck on them, wetting them thoroughly, getting them nice and slick, before removing them. He keeps his gaze fixed on the other man as he slides those moistened fingers between Finn’s spread legs and over the tight, clenched heat of his entrance.  He rubs small, insistent circles over the hole, teasing as he sucks Finn’s cock. Braun pushes inside, breaching him, past the tight ring of muscle, over the hot, ridged inner walls, and, angling his fingers, grazes over the small bundle of nerves there. Finn’s head snaps back as electric shocks of pleasure jolt through his body, sizzling up along his spine and firing outwards in all directions. He keens sharply, sounding so deliciously helpless and exquisitely vulnerable as his prostate is repeatedly stroked.  Braun moans around Finn’s cock and grinds his painful erection down into the bed.

“Braun,” Finn pants, bucking his hips and arching up, reaching his arms behind his head so that he can grab onto the bars of the headboard to steady himself. Braun rubs faster over Finn’s sweet spot and sucks harder at his cock.  He can feel the other man’s orgasm approaching. He pulls his mouth off, and pumps him hard and fast with a tight fist.

“Gonna come for me,” Braun growls.

“Yeah…oh God…please…please I, I …,” Finn pants frantically.

“Come for me. Come in my mouth.  I wanna taste you. Wanna swallow you down,” Braun breathes against the sensitive tip.

“Yeah…fuck yeah…,” Finn pants and then mewls as Braun does just that, taking him back into his throat, pressing a third finger inside him and rubbing hard. Finn’s entire body contracts as the pressure peaks.  His muscles knot from the hard planes of his stomach, all the way down to his tightly curled toes, his hands gripped white-knuckle tight around the bars of the headboard. His balls draw up and his cock pulses.  It feels like velvety silk over solid steel on Braun’s tongue as Finn comes in thick, hot, salty-sweet jets into Braun’s eager mouth. Braun works him through it until he is limp and spent.

Finn collapses back on the pillows.  Braun moves up on the bed, leaning over Finn who draws up his legs, wrapping them around Braun’s back pulling him in, guiding him closer. Braun reaches towards the nightstand for a condom.  Finn grips his outstretched arm to stop him. Braun asks, “Are you sure?” Finn nods yes. Braun grabs his cock nudging at Finn’s entrance and with one steady thrust of his hips, pushes deep inside.  He hears Finn’s small, pained mewl and kisses it away even as he works his cock in and out of Finn’s tight heat. “Oh yeah. So good. Feel so damn good. So fucking hot and perfect inside,” he murmurs as he watches Finn.

“Kiss me,” Finn says, his eyes closed, his body being rocked by Braun’s movements inside of him.  Braun leans forward and their mouths lock together with rough passion as the pressure builds with the tug and squeeze of Finn’s body sending Braun right up to the edge.

“Finn…oh God…I,” Braun breathes, and growls between clenched teeth as he finds his release, white light beating behind his eyes as his orgasm hits him hard. His hips stutter and twitch as they slap against the firm muscle of Finn’s backside.  He collapses down into Finn as he tries to catch his breath, before rolling them both over, their bodies still connected with Finn perched on top of him.

Finn settles himself on Braun’s pelvis wiggling a little bit on Braun’s cock.  He moans, starting to rock his hips unconsciously. “Come on baby,” Finn murmurs running his hands up and down Braun muscular chest.  “Make those noises that I love. Like you don’t want to, like you’re trying so hard to be quiet, but you can’t help it because it just feels so good.”  Finn purrs as he twists Braun’s barbells in his nipples. He can feel Braun’s cock struggle to get hard again, buried deep inside.

“Fuck,” Braun groans working Finn up and down while gripping his hips tightly

Finn sits back resting his hands against Braun’s calves.  He watches Braun fuck himself into his body. “So fucking sexy how submissive and shy you get, how you hold out on me a little at first and then just let me do things to you, like a dirty little slut,” he hisses leaning forward and nipping at Braun’s chin.  “I saw how it drove you crazy when I fucked you so deep last night. Love making you feel good baby. Touching you in the places that no one else has ever touched before, making you feel things no one’s ever made you feel. Just gonna keep fucking you. Never gonna stop. Fuck you so hard…so long…make you ache and burn from me pounding your tight, hot ass…” he pants into Braun’s sweaty neck, licking and biting.

“Jesus Christ…yeah…,” Braun moans wrapping his strong arms around Finn’s lower back, fingers running up through his messy bed head and tugging softly, basking in just how fucking good it is to let go and have Finn takes care of him.

“Gonna make me ride you, hmm? Come on, make me ride your cock. Show me. Work yourself up in me baby. Show me how much you want it,” Finn growls in Braun’s ear, licking the shell and biting the lobe.

“Finn…unhh…,” Braun whines, rolling his hips eagerly, rising his shaft up into Finn’s tight body as Finn pushes himself down onto it, “Such a dirty fucking mouth,” he moans.

“You know you love it. Just like you love my cock buried in your little pink hole. After you make me come again, I’m gonna touch you, want to feel how loose and stretched out you still are from last night.  Gonna bend you over and finger your swollen pink hole as long and as much as I want, because it’s mine.” Braun moans loudly, and works himself more frantically on Finn’ cock. “You want that baby?” Finn whispers against Braun’s spit-slick and swollen lips.

“Yes. Want that. So fucking wrong, but I want you to. Want you to touch me like that,” Braun whimpers against Finn mouth before he thrusts his tongue in his mouth, sucking on Finn’ plump lower lip as he works Finn up and down harder.

Finn fingers weave into Braun’s tangled mess of bedhead.  He runs his tongue up the side of Braun’s sweaty neck, “Why?” he demands.

“Because it’s yours,” Braun cries, baring his neck in submission.

“Fuck yeah,” Finn growls as Braun’s climax triggers his own. .

~*~

“F-Finn,” Braun’s voice is wrecked, gravelly from screaming and pleading.  Moans scrape the rawness of his throat as the shower head pounds hot water against his lower back. The shower stall is slick, and it makes it hard for him to stand, hands slipping with the water as his legs tremble.

"Uh, uh, uh," Finn murmurs teasingly. His lithe fingers are hard and hot on Braun’s hips.  His thumbs pull Braun’s cheeks apart as he kneels on the slick, shower floor.

“Pl-please!" Braun pleads as Finn chuckles, husky and warm against Braun’s skin, making Braun arch his back as the heat of Finn’ wicked tongue curls just slightly into the tight furl of muscle.

"Shhh," Finn soothes, "You said you’d be a good,"

"Bu-," Braun whines against the steam-warmed, water-slicked shower tiles.  The word ends with a strangled howl that tapers into a whimper, as Finn licks over the bite he had made earlier just above Braun’s entrance. Braun trembles.  Water drips down his face as he bites his lip when Finn tightened his hold on Braun’s muscular cheeks.

"C’mon," Finn murmurs as his tongue traces over the muscles of Braun’s buttocks, marking the pale skin.

Braun’s fingers tighten and scramble for purchase against the tile.  He moans, high and needy as Finn teases him with fingers that are tight and controlling against Braun’s skin.  "Fuck!” he howls, legs trembling so much so that Finn has to wrap an arm over Braun’s hips to keep his steady. Braun’s back is arching further into Finn’s mouth feeling that tongue push, twist, and curl it’s way past the tight outer rim.  A muffled vibration makes him scream. He feels wrecked and helpless at Finn’s seemingly effortless domination of him. It sparks something inside him, something deep and primal that spreads through his skin. His helpless whining moans echo off of the bathroom tiles.

"Tell me what you want," Finn murmurs, tongue flicking over Braun’s entrance, reveling in the symphony of Braun’s moans blending effortlessly with the harmony of the water falling around them.

"Want you,” Braun whines needy, diluting against Finn murmuring mouth. “More, please Finn,” Braun begs biting his lip when he feels Finn pull his hips closer to his mouth, tongue licking the rim as it opened slowly around Finn’s probing tongue.

"Tell me what you want, Braun," Finn growls slapping a hand sharply against his sensitive flesh of Braun’s buttocks.  

Braun whimpers, feeling the sharp sting of the slap followed by the flat of Finn’ tongue soothing the pain away.  “Please,” he whines.

“Please what, baby?” Finn asks, and his voice is different, gravelly and more husky than usual.  Finn yanks Braun’s hips closer to him, mouth fastening over Braun’s entrance. Braun can feel that tongue skillfully part the tight muscle making him whine and moan in the back of his throat. “Tell me what you need baby,” Finn purrs.

"Please stop teasing," Braun pants as his hands are unable to support him anymore and he falls to his forearms.

"There you go," Finn murmurs with a smirk Braun can feel against his skin.  He whines as Finn’s talented tongue withdraws before it is forced back through the unstretched muscles.  Finn’s elegant lithe fingers stroke Braun’s trembling flank, soothing and controlling in one well-placed move, which Braun falls into as Finn’s tongue curls inside him.  Braun’s muscles clenched tightly around the muscle that is flicking and curling inside of him. Braun can only moan desperately, high and needy.

"Finn,” Braun cries, his cock twitching when he can feel his orgasm riding the crest of his hips.  “Oh, oh, oh,” he pants pressing his palms flat on the tile pushing himself against Finn’ tongue that is flicking against his drenched hole.  Finn’ moan vibrates against Braun’s hypersensitive skin. He howls out desperately, eyes clenched tight as his orgasm clamps his internal muscles down on Finn’ tongue.  “Please. Oh please,” he whimpers, legs trembling. Finn is the only thing holding him up as his cock twitches and spills. Finn gets up off of his knees, leaning against his lover’s wide back and mouths against the back of Braun’s neck.

Braun turns to look at Finn out of the corner of his eye.  "Do you need me to," he asks making an aborted gesture, too tired and too high from his orgasm to do much more.

Finn shakes his head, “No need,” he says looking somewhat sheepishly, “Already came,” he sighs happily and Braun blushes.  "Hey,” Finn whispers as he nuzzles Braun’s bristly cheek, "I liked it," he purrs, fingers scooping his cooling come from the back of Braun’s thigh.

Braun moans as two come-soaked fingers stroke his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and greedily suckles Finn fingers clean.  Finn breathe skittering across Braun’s high cheekbone, "Are you mine, Braun?” Braun moans, wrecked and needy as his knees gave way, Finn wrapping his arm around his waist and forcing him to lean all his weight on Finn.  "Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" he asks. Braun sucks desperately on the fingers in his mouth. He pants and nods frantically, as the fingers in his mouth withdraw only to be filled again with more come from his thigh.  Braun grasps a hand around Finn’ wrist anchoring himself as he sucks Finn’ come from the digits. The shower pelts down on his cock, which twitches valiantly trying to get hard again.

"You’re so good baby," Finn purrs.  Braun moans again high, needy and utterly wrecked.  His muscles suddenly weakening even more as they slowly slide down to tiled floor.  Braun curls into Finn chest and tucks his head under Finn’ chin, curling his hands into his own chest as Finn pets his hair.

~*~

Finn woke up later and smirk, noticing that he was the big spoon up against a warm muscular back.  That warm back was pushing its bottom against Finn’ morning erection. Finn hitched his hips forward slightly, encouragingly. Braun groaned and reached back, grabbing at Finn’ thigh.

“Well good morning to you too,” Finn chuckled then licked at Braun’s shoulder. “How are you this morning,” he asked slowly running his hand over Braun’s arm, down to his stomach then up to the man’s chest tweaking his piercings. Braun’s body was still pushing rhythmically back. Finn pushed himself up onto his elbow, reached for Braun’s chin and turned him in for a leisurely kiss.

Braun broke the kiss and met Finn’ eyes, “Please…” he panted “Oh God Finn, please.”  Finn let his eyes travel down Braun’s body, his fingers following the same trail across Braun’s chest and stomach, over his flushed erection, and on to where Braun had a white knuckled grip on Finn’ thigh. He would smile every time he looked at those bruises until they healed.

Dropping back down behind Braun, Finn wrapped his fingers around Braun’s cock and whispered into the skin at the man’s neck. “You want it so bad, don’t you baby?” He stroked Braun slowly and pushed his own erection between Braun’s cheeks. “Have you been awake for a while? Bet you’ve been thinking about me fucking you? Thinking about how bad you wanted it? Or did you just wake up dreaming that my balls were slapping against your ass?” His hand moved around and cupped Braun’s own balls.  He rolled them and tugged them lightly. “Were you thinking about my tongue? Was it buried deep inside you, on your balls or sucking your cock?”

“Please?” Braun gasped. His hand tugged more on Finn’ thigh as he pressed back harder against Finn. “Need it,” he whined.  Braun’s other arm moved from under the pillow and carded his fingers through Finn’ hair, desperately tugging.

“Yeah you do,” Finn breathed as he sucked a bruise into Braun’s shoulder.  He rutted against Braun while stroking the younger man’s cock. “Grab the lube,” he instructed.  Probably did not need it as hard as he had fucked Braun the night before but he wanted to take it slow.  Besides, Braun loved to be teased.

Braun let go of Finn’s leg and flailed at the nightstand, all but dropping the bottle of lube on the floor. Finn took it from him and Braun whined. Finn wrapped an arm up under Braun and coated his fingers where Braun could see. He moved his slicked hand around again to slowly stroke between Braun’s cheeks. “I’m gonna take my time. Open you up again like we’ve got the whole day to fuck. Maybe, I’ll even get four fingers in you.  What do you think about that baby?” Finn’ middle finger began to push at Braun’s pucker. Braun nodded frantically and bit his lip to try and hold in the sounds that were scratching at the back of his throat for release. “I do so love it when you beg for my cock,” Finn purred.

“Love your cock,” Braun panted moving a hand to spread himself open for Finn.  “Want it now, please. Love it when you fuck me hard, please,” he slurred.

Finn single finger met no resistance so he pressed in a second spreading and pumping them in and out. “I know you do sweetheart.  I know,” Finn soothed, “Love fingering your little hole,” he murmured against Braun’s back making the younger man groan pitifully. Finn’s cock twitched at the sound.  The hand that was pressing against Braun’s chest moved up to his mouth. Two of Finn’ fingers tapped at Braun’s lower lip. “Suck them,” Finn instructed. “Suck them in like your ass is doing. Wanna finger fuck you everywhere,” Finn panted.  

Braun groaned again as he obeyed engulfing the digits. Finn felt a tongue trace at the pads of his fingers, his head bobbing and his tongue swirling.  “Fuck,” Finn muttered and sucked another spot on Braun’s back. When he pushed three fingers into Braun from behind, Braun took a third finger into his mouth. It was awkward and hot, so fucking hot. Braun’s moans hummed their way up Finn’ arm and down to the base of his spine.  Finn’ whole body was humping into Braun, “You ready for four baby?”

Braun dropped Finn’ fingers from his mouth, “Cock,” he slurred, “Please, Finn… Gnhhhh… fuck me now,” he whined.

Finn pulled his fingers out of Braun and lined himself up, “Pull your legs up a little, baby,” and then he was sinking into Braun while Braun was pushing back and moaning his appreciation.  It was an uneasy angle and Finn had to wrap himself around Braun to gain any leverage, but he could feel the pull of Braun’s hole around him. Braun seemed to love the feel of Finn’ shallow thrusts.

Palm wide open on Braun’s chest, pulling him in tighter with each push, Finn reached for Braun’s cock with his other hand, pushing Braun further. “Feel so good baby.  Do you know how wet and hot you feel? There’s still a little of my come in you from last night. It was so hot, but watching my dick disappear into your ass over and over again was even hotter. Your hole so greedy for me isn’t it baby.  I love how pink your ass gets when I slap it. You love it too don’t you baby?”

“Finn,” Braun cries.

“Fuckin’ love it when you beg. You don’t even know,” Finn growled nipping at Braun’s bruised skin. “I heard you say please to a waitress the other day when we were out.  Wanted to bend you over the fucking table and pound your ass so bad right then. Would have let me? Would you have let me fuck you there in the middle of diner? Could I have pulled your jeans down, dropped to my knees and licked your ass open for my cock? Would you let me finger you there in front of everyone?”

“Yes!” Braun’s moved his hand to wrap around Finn’ fingers that were holding his cock urging Finn to go faster and harder.

“Wanted it. Wanted to push in and pound you in front of everyone. Pull your hair and watch you beg,” Finn dragged his lips across the back of Braun’s neck as his thumb dragged through the precome that Braun was leaking. “Then I would have pulled up your pants before you came and brought you back here to suck you off in private.  Nobody else gets to see you come but me. You only come for me, right baby?”

Braun panted and whined as he cried out, “Just you...”

“Come for me, Braun. With my cock in your ass, I wanna feel you come. Wanna feel you all around me before I pump you full,” Finn squeezed lightly as he pulled at Braun’s erection. “Love your cock. Come on baby,” Finn rocked into Braun’s body and held on tightly through Braun’s orgasm. Finn huffed out a breath as he came shortly thereafter.

Braun panted, reaching behind him to touch Finn anywhere he could. “Love your cock,” he murmured, “Love it when you fuck me.”

“You love me,” Finn pulled out slowly, and bit Braun’s back again.

Braun’s smile made it into his voice. “I do. I really do,” he purred happily.

~*~


End file.
